merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Adelina Le Morte March/So I guess this is the end...?
According to all sources today that I've seen, Merlin series 5, will be the last. Sigh. I was hoping for a season 6, and even seven, but I guess if they really meant to end it after five series, and planned this out right, it will be okay. My biggest sorrrow is that I don't see how it's going to have time, without another season, for Gilli, Freya, and Tristan to return. And my dream episode (one where Morgana traps Merlin in an oak tree or crystal cave and Freya has to pull a legendary lady of the lake move and go to Camelot temporarily in his place) is probably NEVER going to happen. I have a couple of questions though, and I was wondering if anyone could answer them. Does anybody know, first off, if they're still in talks for future movies/a spin-off series? or if this series really is the complete end? Second, is the two part finale that's supposed to be so great and mind-blowing and end the show on a high note episodes 12 and 13 of this season, or is it seperate like Blake Holsey's conclusion episodes? Also, here's what I want to happen before the end, now that I know it's coming this season. 1) Freya needs to come back! At least ONCE. I don't even care if, at this point, she's just there to help Arthur to Avalon at the end. The writers made hints about her returning because she was important to the legend, but so far nada, and if there are really only a few episodes left, they had better have given her a final cameo. Possibly Merlin's mother, too. Since they've also mentioned her having more potenical. As for Gilli and Tristan, I really, really want them back, but I'll settle for just Freya if there's not enough room in the rest of the plot of them. Freya, as the Lady of the Lake, would be really easy to squeeze in just about anywhere in the end...so...yeah... No excuses there. 2) Like everyone else, I think it's time for a MAGIC REVEAL. Even if it's not till the end. If the series ends with Arthur still not knowing about Merlin's magic, that would be pretty sad... 3) Morgana to either repent already or be defeated. Not killed-off nessarily, just put in a place where, if she refuses to change, she can't bother Camelot no more. 4) Kilgharrah and Aithusa fight (Kilgharrah WINS and doesn't die). Because I love Kilgharrah. Feel sorry for Aithusa, but I'm totally taking my favorite dragon's side in this one. Plus I think in the legend, the red dragon beats the white one. What do you guys want to see before/in the end? (On the bright side, now that all the fans are outraged over the series ending, you can post ANYTHING, even random junk or trash-talk about everyone's favorite characters and they don't even care! Seriously, you? could probably even write a blog post about wanting the show to end with Merlin and Arthur magically getting? transported to world war 1, and nobody would tell you? you were nuts!? LOL, just kidding around...) Category:Blog posts